Seven Deadly Sins
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins in the Characters of Detective Conan, where a few characters are shown from a different perspective to you (maybe).
1. Envy

Ai Haibara stared at _her_ , the one girl she couldn't win against no matter how hard she tried. _She_ was after all exactly that what every girl wanted be, besides Ai herself, she supposed.

 _She_ was friendly to everyone and made easily friends with persons she didn't even know an hour before. Ai herself was cold to every person she didn't know and guarded herself and thus made almost no new friends.

 _She_ was caring, even if she didn't know the person and said person was injured she would help that person to the best of her abilities and care about that person. Ai herself just couldn't bring herself to care about what happened to persons she didn't know and even if she did, she wouldn't help them to the best of her abilities because it would be too troublesome.

 _She_ was open and honest, never wanting a person, that didn't wrong her, something bad. Ai on the other side was secured, never showing much emotions and telling lies to keep herself "safe" and she would mock people just for the fun of it.

 _She_ was bright and energetic, always wanting to do something and having fun outside. Ai liked it inside, where she could have her silence and could type at the Pc hours upon hours.

 _She_ had not her own health in mind but that of others, as if her own wasn't as important. Ai would have never thought like that, when it didn't come to **them** and would never really endanger herself just to save a person she didn't even know.

 _She_ was fearless, faced with murderers that wanted to take her as hostage again and again she stood strong and defended herself as if it was normal. Ai couldn't be so fearless, because she knew a cornered animal was the most dangerous one and always feared that a murderer would take her as hostage.

 _She_ always thought optimistic and never faltered from her view that everything would end in a happy ending. Ai couldn't think so, because she knew for herself there was no happy ending, as long as **they** existed and  he would only look at _her_.

 _She_ had  him after all and Ai could only envy _her_ , after all only one of the two could have him and _she_ had clearly won … no after all it wasn't even a fight it, was clear from the beginning.

So she smiled just sadly as he asked her if everything was okay and said "Everything is ok, tantei-kun" After all she couldn't be like _her_ , it just wasn't possible.


	2. Greed

Ran Mouri was distressed, her best friend and love interest had disappeared almost a year ago and besides showing up every now and then there with almost no sign of him being alive. Sure he called her a few times and talked about his case, but his attention seemed never to be on her, as if she was boring to him.

But that couldn't be as he always tried to protect her, always was a shoulder she could lean on and now his attention wasn't focused on her anymore as much as before and she wanted it back to herself again. A year ago nothing was as important as she in his eyes, she knew it, and so it was now hard to share spotlight with something different.

Maybe she was a little bit jealousy of a case, but she couldn't help it, it was as if he had stopped caring for her in the matter of a day and it hurt her, her pride and her heart. She hated how he would always bring the topic back to the case and never talk much about her, as if he was not interested and never saw her signals that she too wanted attention from him.

Was it too much to ask for a little bit of attention from him towards her? To ask how her day was? What she would do soon? What has happened since he called last time? Or if everything was okay? It seemed so, but she didn't think so, because it was what friends would do to each other, right? Apparently not in his book and it hurt her.

She wasn't greedy at all, she thought to herself one evening, it was just normal that she wanted a little bit of attention from him, after all he always gave her a lot of attention before.


	3. Lust

Shinichi Kudo, or now better said Conan Edogawa, had stumbled upon a new case again. Which was nothing surprising to him and he had nothing against it. He enjoyed solving cases and the more complicated they were and the more impossible to solve they seemed, the more he wanted to get behind the mystery.

He never thought about it before, after all, where he would go there would be at least three cases a week and he never got boring from them, because every case was something new and never the same as a case was before. If it is murder, to a code, to the mystery of a haunted house or whatever they stumbled upon, it was always a challenge towards him and his intellect or his rational side that could never be happy to know that unsolved mysteries existed, made by humankind.

But now after he solved the last case, not a single one happened around him, for at least three weeks and he became restless. It was as if a part of him missed suddenly and he wandered around his neighborhood searching for something. He had never thought that something like this, where no murder happened around him, would make him so restless, because it was a good sign.

Though now that he thought about it again and again he stumbled upon cases left and right as soon as he was fifteen years old. At first he was shocked, but soon it turned out be a nice hobby, where he could show off a little bit of his genius. But with time it became more than just a hobby, it become more to a addiction, to see if he was better at deducing than the maker of the mystery.

An as he heard a woman's scream, a few houses away he smiled to himself, as he found out a little bit more about himself. He lusted after cases just as much as other men lusted after woman and surprisingly he had nothing against it.


	4. Pride

Kogoro Mouri was many things, a drunken old man, a no good detective and a somewhat poor father. But that didnt mean he was stupid and couldnt combine things as a logically person. He knew that his fame started as that boy Conan Edogawa appeared basically out of nowhere.

He had investigated in the boys background a lot, but found nothing. No birth certificate, no one with even a family name of Edogawa or something that would point him to where he came from. He couldnt find anything and his daughter seemed not the least bit suspicious of him.

So as he looked through a photo album of Ran, he found a picture of young Shinichi Kudo, Then it all began to slowly click in his head. The disappearance of Shinichi, the appearance of Conan, the kid not being afraid of criminals or corpses. It all made sense to him after that and how he had begun to get famous and not remembering a lot of cases he solved.

As time got on and he encountered just as much cases as before he often locked the kid out, just so he could boost to have solved the case alone without help. His pride wouldn't allow it to have a kid be in the background helping him solve cases. And later on after a few hundred cases that he solved he would be almost just as good as the kid at it and even out speed him often in solving cases, but never he asked for help or advice, because his pride wouldn't allow it.

Every other person would have jumped at the Idea of fame getting handed to him, without actively doing anything, but Kogoro Mouri was just too prideful to ask for help from a little kid or receive the kids fame as his and doing basically nothing.


	5. Wrath

Kaito Kid, or also known as Kaito Kuroba was a pretty relaxed guy all around. He was easy to get along with, had always funny tricks up his sleeve and never had something against other people. He liked to play pranks on a few other people every now and then, but it was never in bad blood and just as a way to amuse oneself.

He himself stole jewels and other items with high value to lure out his father killers, to take revenge ... he supposed. Though that wasn't in his nature to hurt people and as such he just wanted them/him behind bars … it was the reason why he used a pistol that shot cards instead of bullets.

While it would give someone a cut if one where hit, the card wouldn't be lethal. So as he stood one day in front of the killer of his father, a shifty man from the organization the Meitantei hunted, he just couldn't control himself.

He shot with his cards to hurt, aiming to make a cut at the side of the mans throat to cut through his vein, to kill him. He just saw red, his mind being muddled with thoughts of revenge and his body acted on those thoughts.

In the end he stood above his fathers killer, blood pooling out of the man's body and him staring shell shocked at the man, not believing what he had done in his fury. While the man received the wrath he deserved … it didn't make him feel better, no it made him feel even worse then before.

Maybe his poker face and everything was just a mask and he really couldn't keep his calm in a situation where extreme emotions were involved … and this was the proof. He had killed a man. His wrath had killed another person.


	6. Sloth

Agasa Hiroshi was a genius, he invented many different things, even if they were unnoticed by the public. He had after all build spectacles with a tracking function, bullet proof glasses and zoom function, besides shoes that could stimulate the muscles in ones feet to bring out the maximum potential, thus allowing even a kid to kick balls at speeds that professionals couldn't reach.

Besides being a genius he too was a kind man, even going as far as giving shelter to a girl that run away from an organization that wanted her dead. He was fairly popular with kids and if maybe a little bit on the heavier side, thanks to his fairly well eating habits.

He would have never thought that his laziness, as under control it was, would be his downfall. While on the way to a science convention in the middle of winter, where new gadgets were presented his car died down. It only came worse as it begun just minutes before to heavily snow and the roads became blocked.

While he reached the next garage with his smart phone, they still couldn't pick him up, as long as too much snow was on the road. Thus he waited in the cool car for them to pick him up. The only good side of the car was that the weather, besides the cold didn't reach him, but he still felt hungry after a few hours.

He waited for them and he really regretted not having fixed the problem of his car, as all this could have been avoided if he just did that. Maybe he was just to much of a sloth, he mused to himself as he fell asleep, after waiting now, with on last glance to the clock, 8 hours for the pick up service of the next garage.

Three days later, after the snow had been cleared and the back route the Professor had taken was free the pick up service came to pick him up, only to find a frozen Professor in the car, which was neatly buried under a meter and a half of snow.


	7. Gluttony

Hattori Heiji was a well know Detective in all of Japan and besides Kudo Shinichi probably the most respected of the High School Detectives. Attention was something he always got, be it good or bad. Many girls wanted to be with him, as he was fairly well looking and attractive, besides being a celebrity, sort of.

Guys were pretty jealous of him as he had luck with girls, despite having a childhood friend / girlfriend, he was still sought after by other girls and was good at kendo, which didn't hurt his image one bit and made him in the eyes of girls even more likeable.

Though what nobody really knew was that he had a small inferior complex, especially since he was one upped by Kudo Shinichi two times in the past. He really couldn't stand it that someone was better then him at something he was considered a prodigy.

Still after getting to know Kudo he respected the man … well, kid in this case. Still that didn't mean his inferior complex wouldn't show, as he raced with Kudo a few times to see which one of them could arrest the murderer before the other and Kudo won.

In the end he still was fairly well known through Japan and even other countries for his smarts and deductions, as he arrested in Osaka criminal after criminal. It never bothered him that there where always paparazzi following him or girls asking for an autograph or even a date.

He was after all a glutton for attention, as he just couldn't get enough of people complimenting him or others looking at him in awe or jealousy when they found out who he was.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was it and i hope it wasn't too bad. I hope I could show a few characters in a different angle ... even if they weren't really in character to some extent. Besides that I do hope too that you guys did enjoy it a little ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, as it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**


End file.
